super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake (SSB4)
A Snake will return for Smash Bros 4,but unlike SSBB, Solid Snake will be replaced by Big Boss to promote Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Character Description Big Boss, real name John, also known as Jack, Naked Snake and Punished Snake, was a renowned special forces operative and mercenary commander. He founded U.S. Army Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND, along with the mercenary companies Militaires Sans Frontières and Diamond Dogs, and was one of the founding members of the Patriots. Big Boss later established the military states of Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land as bases for his companies, in order to realize his ambitions of creating a nation for soldiers. He was considered by many to be "The Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century" and a brilliant military leader, being hailed as a war hero by admirers, while feared as a tyrant by his enemies. During the Cold War, Big Boss was an apprentice to The Boss, the so-called "Mother of Special Forces," and later served as a black ops field agent for the CIA's FOX Unit, under Major Zero. Having his genetic code used as part of the government project Les Enfants Terribles, Big Boss was the genetic father of Solid Snake (his subordinate and later nemesis), Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. In Super Smash Bros. IV Snake appears in Super Smash Bros. IV as an unlockable character. How to Unlock *Play 145 VS. Matches *Beat 100 Man VS. Doing any of these things will require to defeat Snake in a Fight on Afghanistan on the Wii U version, and on Dolinovodno at 3DS. Moveset NOTE: Since only some of Snake's moves have changed, i wll post a small resume on what changed. Changes Overview In SSB4, Snake is very different. Snake has retooled his arsenal to fit within a much more fastpaced atmosphere. In SSB4, Snake has taken a highly tactical route. Many of his attacks have been revamped in a way that focuses Snake's gameplay on utilizing his ordnance and close quarters combat. Additionally, Snake now joins the weight class of his fellow humans. Players will have to be thoughtful about all their decisions and attacks as Snake can no longer brute force his way into a battle. Explosives Snake's main focus in gameplay is sticking opponents with C4s, which no longer transfer between players and have been upgraded to be one his most potent finishers. Many of Snake's normals, strings and grabs have been adjusted to make this task more practical. For example, a player can now sticky foes that are laying on the ground for use in conjunction with tech chases, forced getups and the like. Another important aspect of Snake's gameplay is his reliance on mines- mines now KO opponents much sooner, are planted much more quickly, have a larger radius for being tripped and also persist through KO. Additionally, forward and back throw now have fixed knockback - perfect for tossing opponents into mines and well placed C4s. In addition to this, grenades now explode quicker, but only one can be out at a time. Spacing Mines, C4s, grenades and his mortar Up-Smash all contribute to Snake being one of the most potent ground control characters in the game. Leaving Snake alone for just a few seconds could lead to an entire booby trapped stage. But once a player does get through his maze of explosives, Snake players will have to work desperately against a gaping weakness against head on assaults and edgeguarding. To assist Snake in keeping opponents away, a new Up-Tilt has been given to Snake - an uppercut, a powerful anti-air good for low percent combos, C4 setups and keep aways. Those familiar with Street Fighter can compare this attack with a crouching fierce uppercut. His ineffectual forward smash was altered into an exaggerated version of Metal Gear Solid 3's knife combo, animated using a live human model. It is an advancing two step attack similar to Link's in functionality and is great at keeping foes at bay. Another feature that grants him great stage control is the ability to drag grabbed foes around using the Directional-Pad, permitting Snake to throw them at mines that may otherwise be out of reach. Finally, a new ability added to Snake is a Crawl-Tilt. When crawling, Snake will stab opponents with his knife rather than his standard leg sweep Down-Tilt. Snake is a character that is full of surprises, as a stealth specialist should be. Final Smash Snake's Final Smash has also changed a little. It's pretty much the same thing, but instead of using an Grenade Launcher, Snake uses an explosive attachment on his Assault Rifle to shoot at the opponents. Also, instead of hanging on a ladder as in SSBB, he will sit on the helicopter. Taunts *'Up: '''Snake briefly takes a cigar, smokes and after some time, he drops it on the ground. This taunt deals 1% of damage to Snake. *'Down:' Snake hides in a cardboard box. Same thing as in SSBB. *'Side:' Snake crouches and the famous codec ringtone is heard. Selection Sound Snake says: "Kept you waiting, huh?" On-Screen Appearance Snake jumps off a chopper, while saying "It's Showtime!" Cheer '''Snake! Snake! SNAAAAAAKE!' Victory Poses *Snake gets extracted via Fulton Recovery. *Snake comes out from a cardoard box while saying: "Not even colse." (Same as SSBB) *Snake enters a chopper, which floats away. Music *'Classic Mode Credits: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEClCAFjYHg *'Victory Jingle: ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6RSO_T6SJ0 Costumes In this aspect, Snake is similiar to Wario: they have alternate costumes with separate colors. In this case, Snake's alternate costume is the "Punished Snake" design for Phantom Pain. Default Costume: Ground Zeroes Snake as he appears in ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. While his appearance is from GZ, Snake's alternate costumes are based on camos from MGS: Peace Walker. His normal outfit is his "Blue Team" Costume. ALTERNATE COLORS: *Jungle Fatigues Camo (Green Team) *Rathalos Camo (Red Team) *Tigrex Camo *Splitter Camo *Auscam Camo Alternate Costume: Punished Snake Snake as he appears in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. His normal outfit is his "Green Team" Costume ALTERNATE COLORS: *Red and Black stripes (Red Team) *Blue and Dark-Blue stripes (Blue Team) *Yellow and Black stripes *Light-Blue and Yellow Stripes *Black and White stripes Ground-Zeroes-Big-Boss-Without-Goggles.jpg|Snake's default costume. punished snake.png|Punished Snake as seen in SSB4. Trophy Description Snake has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. As a member of the special-forces unit FOX, Naked Snake assassinated The Boss and ruined the Shagohod, a Soviet nuclear weapon. Years later, he was used to plant the seeds of Les Enfants Terribles, a project designed to create cloned super soldiers. The three Snakes—Liquid, Solid, and Solidus—were thus born. He would then embrace his name, Big Boss, and duel Solid Snake. *Metal Gear *Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Snake Codec Trivia *Because Brawl’s up tilt tended to hit in both above and quite far in front of him despite the animation making it seem like it would only hit above him, the dev team has changed this to an uppercut and has altered the hit boxes so that they are in fact attached properly. Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Series Category:JPBrigatti